Keep It Between Us
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?
1. Chapter 1

**Keep it between us**

**What if mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?**

**Chapter 1**

"**I couldn't tell him," says Mark as he enters his hotel room.**

**Lexie looks up.**

"**Not because I don't want to I do I want to shout it to the heavens. But he got to attached to that patient Jen and he looked distraught and I didn't want him to fly at me. I'll speak to him tomorrow I promise," says Mark**

"**Unbelievable I can't believe you, shouts Lexie**

"**Would you want me to get beat up?" asks Mark "Because I know Derek better then anyone if he has just had bad news and gets told something he doesn't like he it's not a pretty sight trust me," says Mark**

"**No," admits Lexie "But I'm leaving because this secret is making me sick not because I don't like it cuz if I didn't I would be with you but because I don't like to keep secrets it's like there's something bottled up inside me about to explode and I eat to much. I get fat. I have high blood pressure. So I'm leaving no sex. I will not be in a relationship were I can't admit it to my sister or to anyone the nurses look at you like your something to eat they flirt and make innuendoes and suggestive comments and I just want to punch them," says Lexie and with that she leaves.**

**Mark goes and buries his head in his hands.**

**The door creaks open.**

"**Forgot my car keys," mutters Lexie sheepishly**

"**I'll tell him I will," says Mark**

**Lexie shoots him a look of disdain, snatches up her keys and leaves.**

**Next day.**

"**Lexie hates me," says Mark**

"**What did you do?" asks Callie**

"**I didn't tell Derek," says Mark**

"**I don't blame you. Shephard look pretty pissed yesterday," says Callie**

"**I have to tell him today or she'll break up with me," says Mark**

"**That might be pretty hard," says Callie**

"**Why?" asks Mark**

"**Derek's awol," says Callie**

"**Crap," mutters Mark**

**After an hour of searching it is evident that Derek is not in Seattle Grace Hospital.**

**Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Derek's number.**

**It goes to voicemail countless times before Mark gives up and turns to an on-call room to get some rest. He had no sleep the night before he couldn't sleep without Lexie in his arms.**

**He opens the door and goes in only to find Lexie in there.**

"**Have you told him?" asks Lexie**

"**He's awol no one's seen him since yesterday," says Mark**

"**So?" asks Lexie**

"**No one knows were he is Lex not even Meredith knows," says Mark**

"**So go to the house, his trailer, Joe's," says Lexie**

"**Do you have a death wish for me?" asks Mark**

"**No but I won't see you anymore if you don't tell him," says Lexie**

"**Can we give him just a couple of days to calm down he looked so distraught yesterday I could see myself flying off the catwalk," says Mark**

"**Fine 2 days and not a second less or I'll tell him. I will stay at yours but no touching," says Lexie**

"**Impossible," says Mark**

"**Touch me and I'll break you again," says Lexie**

"**And we need to talk about that your place don't you get sick off the hotel room," she adds**

"**No," says Mark**

**But truth be told he was and he was looking for an apartment for him and Lexie. He was serious about this relationship and he wanted to progress. Hell he could see him and Lexie in 50, 60 years grey and old together with grand children.**

"**Are we done?" asks Mark**

**Lexie nods and Mark runs out of the room to protect his manhood from another break courtesy of Lexie Grey.**

"**What made Mark run out of here like that?" asks Callie entering the on call room**

"**I may have threaten his area," says Lexie**

"**On what grounds?" asks Callie**

"**On the grounds that I will stay at his tonight but there will be no touching until he tells Derek," says Lexie**

"**If you want no touching then don't stay at his," says Callie**

"**I don't think he wants me and Mer's in case Derek shows up or at crapartment because George is there and Mark is jealous," says Lexie**

"**Come stay at mine then," says Callie**

"**I'm fine he wants to know I safe. He wants to protect me and he wants to tell Derek I think he's just worried for his face," says Lexie "So I said I'd give him 2 days but no sex no touching and I'm going to be sleeping in his bed tonight," says Lexie**

"**Why doesn't he want you to stay at Meredith's in case Derek comes back Derek doesn't know so he shouldn't be angry at you so Mark has no right to tell you what to do," says Callie**

"**Tell Mark I went home as in crapartment," says Lexie**

**A while later.**

"**Hey Torres," calls Mark**

**Callie turns to look at him.**

"**Have you seen Lexie," he whispers**

"**She went to the crapartment," says Callie**

"**What she said she would come stay at mine," says Mark**

"**Mark yours is a hotel room," says Callie**

**Mark pulls his phone out of his pocket and shows Callie a picture.**

"**No way you got an apartment," says Callie**

"**Yeah and I'm going to ask her to move in with me. It makes sense her place is so cold. Derek is proposing to Meredith and they'll be married. Izzie and Karev are getting their own place. Meredith isn't going to want her little sister living in her attic," says Mark**

"**Good logic," says Callie**

**Mark goes to his hotel room and pulls out his phone dialling Lexie's number.**

"**Come home Lex please come home," says Mark on her voicemail.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep it between us**

**What if mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?**

**Chapter 2**

"**Ok, ok I got it," says Sadie "What if you fell asleep when your were just hanging out with your boyfriend and he puts you to bed and changed you into your pyjamas creepy or romantic," she says**

"**Creepy," says Cristina**

"**I think it's romantic," says Lexie thinking of Mark**

"**Yeah I agree," says Meredith**

"**Me too," says Callie**

"**Ok if it had been Burke I would of found it creepy but with Owen I don't know," says Cristina**

"**Lexie can I speak to you a minute," calls Callie**

**Lexie gets up from the lunch table and goes over.**

"**You have to go find Mark," says Callie**

"**Why should I?" asks Lexie**

"**Just trust me ok," says Callie**

**Lexie nods and leave the cafeteria in search of her boyfriend.**

**She finds him in his office.**

"**Hey Callie said I should come find you," says Lexie**

"**Yeah I wanna tell you something," replies Mark**

"**Does this mean you've told him?" asks Lexie closing the door**

"**Not yet I'm going to. Come here I wanna show you something," says Mark motioning for Lexie to come forward.**

**Lexie goes to stand by Mark and looks at the images on the computer.**

"**You, you got an apartment," says Lexie**

**Mark nods.**

"**Why?" she asks "You were so happy in the hotel," she adds**

"**For us," replies Mark "I don't and I can't lose you Lexie and if that means moving at the hotel so you feel more at home then I will," he adds**

**Lexie wraps her arms around Mark's frame and rests her head on his shoulder.**

"**Isn't that uncomfortable?" asks Mark looking down at his girlfriend crouched down.**

"**A bit," confesses Lexie**

**Mark bends down in his chair and scoops Lexie up settling her in his lap.**

"**I can't believe you got yourself an apartment," whispers Lexie**

"**I, I got us an apartment," says Mark**

"**Mark," says Lexie**

"**Your place is so cold and full of bugs and O'Malley. I don't want you to get sick," he says**

"**You're jealous of George he's no more then a friend now. I'm over him and we hardly see each other anymore I'm always with you he's always working," says Lexie**

"**So move in with me. I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up," says Mark "Granted with our jobs that won't always happen," he adds**

"**Can I think about it's not that I don't want to it's just it's a big decision," says Lexie**

"**Yeah," says Mark**

**Smiling Lexie leaves Mark's office and heads back to the cafeteria.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep it between us**

**What if mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?**

**Chapter 3**

**Lexie has been stood in 5th floor stairwell for over an hour. It's a day and it's been 3 days since Mark told her about the apartment and she now has a cold from staying in her crapartment.**

**She had spent the last 3 days toying with her head and her heart, her and Mark had a 3% survival rate, would moving in together make it worse or better. Derek warning Mark before they had ever gotten together had but it there but heck Lexie was glad he had because that is what spurred Mark into action. Actually her turning up and stripping had but Derek's warning had got him thinking.**

**But these last 3 months with Mark had been the best of her life and she wanted to keep what she had with him alive and moving forward.**

**She turned her heart leading her feet, her body. She climbed the stairs down towards the 4th floor. The surgical floor also the floor that all the head of surgeries offices sit on. And that is were she is heading to the head of surgeries offices more importantly Dr Mark Sloan's office.**

**She had an answer, an answer for Mark, an answer that he would just have to wait for she thought as she turned her pager beeping 911.**

**She rushed down to the pit and stayed there the rest of the day doing sutures. Until she came to one lady who refused to have anyone but the head of plastics. Lexie had Mark paged but found he was in surgery. Upon explaining this to the lady said she would wait so Lexie moved on. And when Mark arrived Lexie was the one to explain the situation to him.**

"**Mrs Leffen in Bay 3 needs sutures but she won't let anyone but the head of plastics do them," says Lexie**

"**Of course I'm the best," smirks Mark**

"**You need your ego shrinking," smiles Lexie**

"**My ego is perfectly fine Dr Grey," says Mark. He leans in closer "Besides you're the one who keeps stroking it," he adds a suggestive tone to his voice and with a wink he is back up.**

"**That is very inappropriate Dr Sloan," says Lexie**

"**And very true," says Mark**

"**Yes," sighs Lexie "Just remember," she adds with a wicked grin on her face "Until you tell Derek there will be no more stroking,"**

**Mark groans "You don't need to remind me. Now I need to go and attend to Mrs Leffen," with that he turns to attend to Mrs Leffen.**

**With no more cases for the day Lexie turns and heads up to the intern locker room to get ready to go home.**

**When she realizes she doesn't know were Mark lives but one orthopaedic surgeon might.**

"**Callie," calls Lexie as she spots her**

**Callie turns saying a few words to the blonde surgeon besides her and strides over.**

"**Can I talk to you?" asks Lexie**

"**About him?" asks Callie**

"**Yeah it's a question really do you know where he's living now?" asks Lexie**

**Smiling Callie leans in and whispers the address in Lexie's ear.**

"**Gunna surprise him?" asks Callie**

"**Better going to move in," replies Lexie "Does anyone else know were he lives?" asks Lexie**

"**Not that I know of," replies Callie "Well I gotta go got a date with Arizona but good luck I know he'll like it," she adds before turning and making her way over to her girlfriend.**

**Lexie hastily changes in the locker room and makes her way to the crapartment to collect a box of things praying George won't come home and catch her moving out.**

**Her prayers are answers and she gets her 2 suitcases and her five boxes of books, DVD and other items loaded into the boot of her car just before George gets home.**

**Lexie thanks god that she hadn't but any of her things in the lounge but her bedroom was now completely clear of everything but the old mattress that was there before she was.**

"**Going out?" asks George getting out of his car**

"**Yeah," says Lexie**

"**You coming home later?" asks George**

"**I don't know," lies Lexie**

**When Lexie pulls up outside the building that now holds Mark's home, she realizes how close to the hospital it is. And hopes that as she moves in no one will see her.**

**Somehow she manages to get her suitcases up the stairs and outside the apartment and that is were she sits and waits for her lover to come home.**

**When Mark gets in he doesn't realize his burette girlfriend sat on the suitcases right next to the door. In fact he's so tired he doesn't realize she is there.**

"**Long day?" asks a voice**

**Mark turns and when he sees Lexie and when he sees the two suitcases she is residing on his face breaks into a huge grin.**

**He picks her up and spins her around and kisses her and when they finally break apart.**

"**I have to warn you there's more in my car," whispers Lexie**

"**More what suitcases," says Mark**

"**No just 5 boxes," smiles Lexie**

**Mark grins and opens the door to let Lexie into his place correction their place.**

**They wheel the suitcases in and then go downstairs to collect the 5 boxes before beginning to unpack the new chapter of their lives together.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep it between us**

**Check my profile my updates**

**What if mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?**

**I read a Slexie story a while ago and I remember portion of it. Mark and Lexie were still a secret, they had just got out of a surgery and they kissed in the scrub room. And Meredith and Derek were outside the scrub room.**

**Has anyone read this story cuz I have checked all the of the Grey's Anatomy Slexie Archive and I was wondering if anyone had ever read it.**

**Chapter 4**

"**So I hear you got an apartment," says Derek coming up to Mark as he lounges against a nurse's station filling in a chart.**

"**Yeah," says Mark**

"**So when I can I come see it?" asks Derek**

"**It's not fully ready yet I'm still settling in," says Mark**

"**Need help moving in?" asks Derek**

"**I got it covered I have to go check on a patient see you around," says Mark walking off**

**Meanwhile Lexie is doing post op's for Mark due to her being on his service again, by request.**

"**Where you going to tell me that you were moving out?" asks George going up to Lexie**

"**O'Malley who's service are you today?" asks Mark**

"**Excuse me Dr Sloan but Dr Grey and I were having a private conversation," says George**

"**I said whose service are you on?" asks Mark**

"**Dr Hunt's," replies George**

"**Well get back to it," says Mark**

**George turns and goes back to the ER.**

"**Thanks," says Lexie**

"**No problem," says Mark "You didn't tell O'Malley you were moving out?" he asks**

"**Well no one knows. Cuz no one knows we're together," whispers Lexie**

"**Oh yeah," says Mark "I'm going to tell him soon," he adds**

"**Oh no wait the guys in Human Resources know cuz I had to tell them my change of address," says Lexie "Yeah soon is Christmas," she adds sarcastically**

"**Christmas isn't for another 5 months," says Mark**

"**Yeah I'm saying it'll be Christmas before you tell him," says Lexie**

"**I'll prove you wrong he seems in a better mode I'll talk to him," says Mark**

"**He just saved Izzie's life of course he is in a good mood," says Lexie "Now I will do post op's and you will find Derek," says Lexie**

"**And you will page me if you need me," says Mark**

"**Go find him and tell him," says Lexie**

**Mark walks off.**

"**Hey man how are you?" asks Mark coming up to Derek**

"**Good," says Derek**

"**Good day?" asks Mark**

"**Yeah no one's died everyone has lived I'd say that's good," says Derek**

"**Good I need to talk to you," says Mark**

**Unbeknown to Mark, Lexie is loitering at the nurses' station next to them watching the conversation with baited breath.**

"**You slept with her didn't you?" asks Derek**

"**What who?" asks Mark confused**

**Derek nods his head in Lexie's direction and Mark turns and looks over his shoulder.**

"**Yeah," says Mark turning back to Derek**

"**I asked you not to," says Derek**

"**No Meredith asked you to ask me not to," says Mark**

"**But you did anyway I'm surprised it took this long it's been what 5 or 6 months since I asked you," says Derek**

**Mark doesn't say anything.**

"**I won't tell Meredith," says Derek**

"**I love her," says Mark**

"**You slept with her once," says Derek**

"**We've been together for 6 months," says Mark**

"**You kept this a secret for 6 months," says Derek**

"**Derek in his defence he didn't make the first move I did," says Lexie coming up to the pair "Now may I suggest we take this someplace else like an office or one of our houses," she adds**

"**Oh and I don't give a damn what Meredith thinks about my relationship with Mark," Lexie says**

**Derek and Mark look around them realizing people are watching.**

"**We'll talk later at mine. I have to go tell Meredith," says Derek looking at Mark and Lexie before walking off.**

**Later at the house.**

"**It's Mark Sloan Lexie," says Meredith**

"**Meredith just sit down and listen to the story," says Derek**

"**I was the one who approached Mark, I went to his hotel room. To congratulate him on giving Mrs Patterson her voice back. I didn't go with the intention to sleep with him. It was the look on his face when he opened the door that made me strip," says Lexie**

"**You said you made the first move," says Derek**

"**I didn't think you wanted all the fundamentals and I wasn't giving them in the hospital," says Lexie**

"**Fair do's it's a rumour mill," says Derek**

"**Then what?" asks Meredith**

"**We slept together and we talked. The next day I told her we couldn't do this but then we operated on the Denver girl and I went to Denver metaphorically I told Callie you only live once," says Mark**

"**Then we started a relationship and before Jen died he was going to tell you but then-,"**

**Mark interrupts "You looked pissed so I didn't,"**

"**Yeah I would have punched you," says Derek**

"**So then Lexie broke up with me then-,"**

**Lexie interrupts "We moved in together,"**

"**You serious about this?" asks Derek looking at Mark**

"**Yes," says Mark**

"**Why did you ask Derek to tell Mark?" asks Lexie looking at Meredith**

"**I wanted to protect you," says Meredith**

"**Meredith knew Mark as a man whore from what I told her and the fact he slept with Addsion," says Derek**

"**Thank you but he couldn't hurt a fly," says Lexie**

"**Hey!" exclaims Mark**

"**He loves me," says Lexie**

"**That I do," says Mark**

"**I'm okay with it just don't hurt my sister," says Meredith**

"**Won't dream of it," says Mark**

"**So if you're ok with it. What will the rest of the hospital say," says Lexie**

"**Screw what they think," says Mark**

"**We love each other that's all that matters," he adds**

**So the couple bade Meredith and Derek goodnight and head home awaiting what would happen next day.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep it between us**

**Check my profile my updates**

**What if mark didn't tell Derek when he did? Mark goes to tell Derek but sees how angry and distraught he looks and decides against it how much longer will Lexie and Mark be a secret for?**

**Chapter 5**

**Lexie was dreading today. The day, the whole hospital would find out. The day her and Mark would go public.**

**She could already see it, the stares, the whispers and the rumours.**

**And she was right there were stares, whispers and rumours she didn't know how everyone had found out but they had and actually she preferred the secrecy to the silence of the rooms when she walked in.**

**She knows she can't pursue plastics as everyone will think Mark is favouring her which he isn't.**

**And she so wanted to get into plastics, so now she turned to orthopaedics with Callie. She was on Callie's service this week anyway and she knew if there was any trouble with any interns or other residents on Callie's service as well Callie would put them straight or tell them to zip it.**

**Quiet like she was doing right now.**

**2 minutes the intern's were silent and apart from shooting glances at Lexie's back but Callie and Lexie were so involved looking at the cases for the day they didn't notice.**

**The morning went smoothly and all patients had no complications. It soon became noon and Lexie couldn't wait to see Mark.**

**She had arranged to meet him in the cafeteria and hopefully to sit with Derek and Meredith.**

**Because Lexie knew the hospital was waiting to see Derek's reaction to the new couple and they all hoped he would blow up how wrong they were.**

**After selecting a tuna salad, a cookie and a bottle of water. Lexie and her tray made there way to the table that Meredith had got.**

"**Derek's still in surgery," says Meredith**

"**I don't know were Mark's got to look's like it just us," says Lexie**

"**Meredith have you heard and about Lexie and Mark?" asks Cristina coming up to the table and sitting into a chair**

"**Yeah I have," says Meredith "And I'm fine with it," she adds**

"**Your fine with it do you think it will last, is it just a fling?" asks Cristina**

"**Yes and yes," says Lexie**

"**Oh hey 3," says Cristina**

**A silence fills the table and the boys join.**

**Meredith watches as Lexie's face lights up when Mark sits next to her giving her a brief peck.**

"She's happy," **she thinks**

"**Well see ya," says Cristina**

"**You can stay if you want Yang," says Derek**

"**I think I'll go find Owen there's to much of a love fest here," says Cristina**

"**Or you could just bring Dr Hunt back here," suggest Lexie**

**Cristina shakes her head and heads out of the cafeteria.**

**The 4 share events from their mornings and basking in the togetherness and the love.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep it between us**

**Check my profile my updates**

**Chapter 6**

2 years later.

A lady walked into the lobby of Seattle Grace. A lady with fiery red hair. Addison Montgomery was back.

Mark's laughter rings through the lobby and Addison turns to face him and starts in his direction. A moment later she freezes with a gasp at the sight of Mark stood alongside Lexie Grey, both of them bent at the waist fussing over the two year old boy and 9 month year old girl giggling in the double pram.

Before she can retreat through the automatic doors, Mark lifts his head and locks her gaze. "Addison?" he asks surprised.

She steps cautiously towards Mark and says softly, "I came back for you"

"I'm sorry Addison, but you're too late." Mark smiles at Lexie "I moved on, I'm married"

"Married?" she screeches/exclaims drawing back Mark's attention. "Married? You're a … Manwhore!"

Mark reaches for Lexie's hand, who up until this point had been quietly observing, and begins to explain patiently. "I was, but now I'm married. I met Lexie and she changed me. I have a wife, a family, I'm a husband and I'm happy. We're happy. You missed your chance."

With these last words Mark wraps his arm around Lexie, while she pushes the pram. Addison is left behind to watch as the young family leave the hospital, filled with regret and longing.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
